Super Honeymoon
m a y b e i ' m d r e a m i n g previous: rainbow veins next: the saltwater room original song Super Honeymoon Glamour and fashion Models and magazines... a striking runway entrance I remember my life in that group like it was yesterday. But of course, yesterday was when Star Sky died in front of Lapis. She was terrified, that blue-eyed she-cat. I knew Millibar and his brother, Baro. They weren't close brothers, but they treated me as a friend. And my family could've been there, but they weren't. Thames is off living who knows where, and Nile's probably doing some form of good out there. I have done nothing. My past life in Foxtrot's group is gone. And now, it's only me alone with Lapis. I feel like she hates me. Beauty and passion Stardust and high class scenes of popular teens It was only her determination that kept me from thinking she was awful. She wants to see the ocean. At least, that's what she's decided to call it. I think I've figured out what she might be wanting to do, but I haven't asked her yet. Her family is out there somewhere...and maybe, just maybe, mine is too. When I lived in Denver, I met a millionaire With ribbons in her blonde hair She's actually quite attractive - I'm surprised that no tom has tried to hit on her yet. Or maybe it's because she wouldn't be interested in anyone? I'm not so sure. I don't doubt that I do feel some form of attraction towards her, however. I still remember She was like a princess straight from a dreamy castle in the air Why I feel the way I do, I'm not sure. But I want to help her, I really do. I love her personality, her eyes, the way her fur glitters at night. She's amazing. But she would never like me back, not after I got us thrown out. ~ So lovely... She was everything to me She actually means a lot to me, especially now, after she's been exiled for something that I took the blame for. I wake that night, after we've been thrown out. She sleeps peacefully, a short tail-length away from me. Her back rises and falls steadily, and I can't help but think about the horror in her eyes, the way her fur suddenly stuck up on-edge, and my body, shifting towards her, to protect her. I must care about her more than I thought if I do something like that. ~ Both alone in the dark We long to see the sun Rise over the Bering Strait I think silently about her, and suddenly she shifts. Her eyes open, revealing the wonderful, beautiful, blue ocean. She stares just for a moment, then she asks, "You okay, Amazon?" A flare of anxiety strikes me suddenly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She sighs, and she murmurs, "Get some rest. I want us to find the ocean, and at least start tomorrow or the next day." The ocean? "O-Okay," I mutter, and she closes her eyes, resuming her slumber. She is silent. But my mind is not. I was sick of the west When I turned 21 So I moved to the Sunshine State I feel like she shouldn't be trusting me, not after I got us out alone. She probably doesn't trust me one bit. Or maybe she does, and my doubts are just overtaking me. I'll have to wait until the morning to find out. We played golf on the moon And tennis on the sun Like athletes of the afternoon I have to step outside. She's making me nervous. I slide out of the core and walk through the forest, listening to the sounds. The hoot of an owl echoes through the trees, and the moon shines above me, turning my fur a shade of gray-brown. The forest is very peaceful at night. But something, something catches my attention as the bushes rustle. The solar flares burned my arms And made her makeup run On our super lunar honeymoon It's not what you might think - a kit, no. It's a small bird. Larger than a crow or raven, but smaller than a hawk. "H-Hey little fella..." I try to approach it quietly. "Y-You're a good bird, aren't you..." It chirps, and despite my powerful instinct to nip its wings, I resist it and let it crawl on top of me as I lay down. It sits on my head, letting out what sounds like a purr as it settles into my fur. It must be some sort of orphan. "Hey buddy, are you okay..?" I feel liquid on my fur, and suddenly I realize that it's bleeding. "Did you get hurt, little bud?" It moans and I feel a cracking in my heart. "Y-You did get hurt..?" What a night this has become. ~ I was the youngest son of a congressman And everything was my fault... That young bird was my dinner! Stupid, stupid, stupid... But that puts her at a risk. She's asleep, she's isolated, she's alone. I can get her now. But if I do...I need some backup. She was a gymnast, happily swinging On the uneven bars, tucked in a somersault Category:Maybe I'm Dreaming Category:Stormver's Songfics